What Blaise Zabini Knew
by lydac is here
Summary: Blaise Zabini knew a lot. He knew the power of connections, allies, and how a few wrong words can be the end of you. Okay I am terrible at summaries, if you would like to summarize it better then by all means go ahead.
1. What Blaise Zabini Knew

********

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Blaise Zambini, or anything really in this story. J.K. Rowling owns it all.

**A/N: **I wrote this because...well..I don't really know why. It has just been stuck in my head for a while now, maybe even since I first read the 6th book. But I am glad I waited until now to tell this story, because I finally have enough understanding of writing and of Zabini's character to do this story justice.

There are many things Blaise Zabini knew.

He knew that being in Slytherin granted him many oppurtunities that other houses couldn't offer. Oppurtunities to get ahead, and make allies that would be very useful later in his life. For the whole house was made up of people with connections. Connections to what, exactly? Blaise knew that these connections were limited to matters of the Dark Arts, but he also knew how far the Dark Arts can get a man.

He knew that being in Slytherin also took away the oppurtuinity of a real friend. Blaise knew what real friendship looked like, he could see it almost everywhere. In the chill of the dungeons you may walk past a group of people, strenghening their allies, but friendship was something that the house lacked.

He knew he had to watch what he said. Because, unlike friendships, allies were only made based on who you knew and what you said. And a few wrong words can leave you without a person to talk to.

Which is how he knew that no matter how much he wanted to, he would never persue Ginny Weasley.

"So, Zabini, what did Slughorn want?" Malfoy said.

Draco Malfoy. The entire house pratically revolved around him. He knew how to make himself sound more important than he really was, in matters concerning the Dark Lord. Blaise could sense that Draco wasn't exactly truthful in how much power he had, so Blaise saw no reason to suck up to him.

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," he answered back, "Not that he managed to find many."

Blaise knew what the look on Draco's face meant. He was jealous, angered that he wasn't concidered well-connected enough for Slughorn's pleasings.

"Who else had he invited?" Draco demanded.

Blaise rattled off the list, ignoring the little comments made by Draco and Pansy about each person.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at _the Chosen One. _But that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"

On this comment, Blaise looked at his feet. Was Draco completely blind to the girl's grace? How confidently she handles every problem thrown at her? That feeling one gets when she enters a room? And that hair, that Blaise knew for a fact that many witches have gone bald trying to charm their hair to that exact shade of red. And that smile-

"A lot of boys like her. Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!" Pancy said.

Was it that obvious? Did Pancy notice how he looked down at the mention of Ginny? He looked at her, to find that she wasn't waiting for his reaction, but for Draco's. But the train compartment full of Slytherins were still waiting for his answer.

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," Blaise said, trying his hardest to sound harsh and cold. The lie went undetected, or even if someone had noticed he was lying, nobody said anything. Because nobody cared how truthful he was. Allies only care about what you say, not what you mean.

Blaise let his mind drift freely, only half-paying attention to the conversation he was in the middle of. But then he heard something that he couldn't ignore.

"I might have- er- moved on to bigger and better things," said Draco.

It was silent for a second. Draco hadn't really said that he was working with the Dark Lord, but he had implied it. Even for a Slytherin, this was crossing the line. Working for the Dark Lord was serious, nothing to just casually throw into conversation like that.

Pansy asked the question nobody else had the nerve to, "Do you mean - _Him?"_

Draco just shrugged, avoiding the specific question with a rant about service and devotion or something. Blaise had to say something.

"And you think _you'll _be able to do something for him? Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?"

Draco's voice was barely above a whisper when he answered back, "I've just said, haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something you need to be qualified for."

Blaise could detect a little more than a hint of truth to this statement. And for maybe the first time in his life, Blaise realised how resourceful of an ally Draco made.

And in the end, Blaise knew, allies were _everything_.


	2. What Ginny Weasley Decided

**Disclaimer: I am not even pretending to own it, since I don't.**

**A/N: **So I got my first review ever, which made me really happy. And you might notice that this is from Ginny's POV. If you don't notice that... well... what can I tell you?

**What Ginny Weasley Decided**

Ginny Weasley liked being noticed.

For the first four years at Hogwarts, (well, really three years since she could hardly remember most of her first for reasons she wasn't about to get into,) she was just another student, roaming through the halls. Of course, most lowerclassmen in Hogwarts went without being noticed, so that really never bothered her. Sometimes Ginny was presented with a chance to become more known, whenever a fellow classmate asked her about her brother's friendship with the infameous Harry Potter. But Ginny didn't like talking about neither her brother Ron nor Harry like they were her bragging rights, so she just ignored these questions.

She might have went her whole life without being noticed if it wasn't for Hermione Granger.

She thought of Hermione as a sister. Sure, Ginny had friends, but whenever she needed advice or someone to talk to, she perferred going to Hermione. One day, Ginny was talking to Hermione about her crush on Harry. And then Hermione gave her the best advice she had ever recieved.

"Maybe you shouldn't think about your crush so much. He really doesn't know you very well. Maybe if you just put your crush aside for a little bit, he would get to know you and become friends and see how it goes from there..."

At first this idea seemed insane to Ginny. How does one just put their feelings aside? But after some thinking, Ginny could understand the thought behind the idea. After some more thinking, Ginny decided she could try the idea. After a full days worth of thinking, she knew that she was most deifinately going to test the idea.

There was only one problem, she still couldn't bring herself to talk to Harry. At first, she blamed it on him, he was always busy talking to whoever about whatever. But as she was walking towards him on her way to class one day in a deserted hallway, she couldn't even make eye contact with him.

She was mortified, she didn't even have enough courage to look at the guy she likes' eyes? So when Michael Corner invited her to the Yule Ball that year, Ginny put her crush on Harry aside, and try to have a fun time dancing.

One date turned into a 'thing,' which turned into a relationship. People, particularly gossipy classmates, started talking about her relationship. It wasn't really anything bad. And they really didn't say that much. At most it would be like, "Hey, did you hear that Michael Corner and the Weasley Twins' sister Ginny are going out?" And even though Ginny didn't even acknowledge that her social status was rising, that was the start of a new Ginny.

With Michael she had her first date, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first boyfriend/girlfriend fight, and her first breakup. She gained a confidence that she was lacking. Through the countless fights she had with Michael, she learned how to say what she feels, even when she was angry. _Especially_ when she was angry. Without her feelings for Harry to get in the way of how she saw things, she had quite a temper.

It wasn't long after she broke up with Michael that Dean Thomas asked her out. Ginny didn't really know Dean too well, despite the fact that he was Ron's roomate. And although it was summer, and although her new relationship wasn't even a month old, people were talking. Ginny didn't even think about what people might be saying until one day at her brothers' shop.

"..You're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?" Fred asked.

Ginny's quick temper got the better of her. She angrily said, "It's none of your business. And I'll thank _you,_" she turned to Ron at this point, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

It hadn't even occured to Ginny that people might be saying negative things about her. But as Ginny thought about it more, she decided she liked it. The feeling of knowing people are watching you, are talking about you, gave her a thrill and a feeling of power that she had never felt before.

She didn't really take her relationship with Dean seriously, once she realised how good it felt to be talked about. And so, on the train ride over to Hogwarts, when she was sitting alone with Dean and students passing by their compartment gave her a knowing look, she gained a sense of shallowness for the first time in her life.

_Oh, yes. _Ginny Weasly liked being noticed.

In the Great Hall during the feast, Ginny felt dissapointed. Not nearly as many people as she had imagined were looking at her. She quickly glanced at the Slytherin table, maybe there was a chance that some of them were looking at her. She scanned the row of faces, and noticed that none of them looked genuinely happy. And that not one pair of eyes were on her.

Wait, there was one. Their eyes met for a split seccond, then the boy looked away. Ginny continued staring at him for a moment longer. The look he gave her was unreadable, it wasn't a knowing look like what most people gave her. Then she placed him, Zabini. 6th year. She would find out the deal about him later.

"Would you like some pumpkin juice?" Dean asked her.

"I would love some!" Ginny answered, sounding perfectly excited.

Ginny could sense the eyes on her, she could feel that _knowing look _burning a hole through her.

Ginny smiled, and decided that this was going to be _her _year.


	3. What Blaise Zabini Couldn't Explain

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**x2: Fluffy chapter, but will be the last fluffy chapter for **_**a while.**_

**A/N: **Reviews make me happy. Please review.

Blaise Zabini just couldn't explain it.

He was sitting in the library, reading a book. Well, really, only pretending to read the book. You were only allowed to occupy a table in the library if you were working or reading a book. So Blaise kept a book opened on the table in front of him, not even caring what book it was.

This is what he did whenever he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. The Slytherin common room in years past was very noisy, with upperclassmen hanging out, and his year making a fuss over Draco. And now, his year and the year above were the only upperclassmen. The 7th years were always loaded up with homework, and Draco had been absent from almost every Slytherin gathering this year. So the common room was actually pretty quiet. But Blaise was used to his spot, so in the library he sat.

The library over the years has become a safeground for Blaise, somewhere he could go when he was sick of sucking up to superiors or sick of his manipulative house. He visited at least once a week since his first year, he knew all the regulars. Not that he has ever had a conversation with them, after all he _was _as Slytherin. So that is why he was so surpised to find her there.

Because Ginny Weasley hardly ever went to the library. He turned his head a little to get a better look as she scanned the titles of books. He realised that he might be seeing her a lot more in the library this year, since she did have the O. this year, and homework started piling up 5th year. Blaise let out an admiring sigh, looking forward to the year ahead.

Ginny looked over in his direction, looking startled. Blaise quickly looked away, thankful that he wasn't the blushing type. He counted to ten in his head before even chancing a glance her way again. And when he did look at her again, he found that she was still staring at him.

"What?" She mouthed to him.

And this is what Blaise truly hated about being a Slytherin the most. Because if he was in _any _other house, he could have taken advantage of this moment, his brain was already thinking of a million ways how. But Slytherins only persued other Slytherins. So he just shook his head, and got up to leave without even moving the book that lay on his table.

Near the exit, Madam Pince was putting away books. Blaise realised that even if he wanted to persue Ginny right here, he wouldn't be able to. Madam Pince would surely kick both of them out for talking. Of course, he could always just put a Confundus Charm on her.

_Of course._ He looked around, there was nobody in that section of the library. He felt his heart start to race with the idea, and while Madam Pince had her back turned, he took out his wand and Confunded her. She immediately stopped what she was doing, just staring at the books in front of her. Blaise smirked and walked with a confidence over to where he was sitting before.

He found Ginny checking out the book on his table, and just looked at her again. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She looked up, surprised to see him, curious to see what he would do. He just smiled and took her hand, pulling her behind a shelf.

When he pulled her over to the wall, he hesitated for a moment, trying to read her face for any sign that she didn't want this. She gave him a curious look, as if testing him to see what he would do next.

And she didn't exactly deny that she didn't want this, so he pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her. And then he kissed her again. And again. Each time he pulled away he thought she would hex him, or slap him at least. But she didn't, she just continuted to stare. So he kissed her again, this time a little deeper. He wanted to go slow, because he knew that this was unlikely to happen again. Even if they both wanted it to, he would become the target for bullying in his house if he was involved with a bloodtraitor.

And then Blaise realised exactly what he was doing, and pulled back. And then he left the library, without even giving her another glance, and went straight to the common room.

Because he needed to do some thinking. He needed to think of a logical reason why he would do something as out of character as abandon his belifs, Confund Madam Pince, and persue Ginny in the way he always wanted to.

And even after many hours of thinking, Blaise Zabini just couldn't explain it.


	4. What Ginny Weasley Judged

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: **I got another comment, which, as you know, makes me very happy. Keep the comments coming:P

Ginny Weasley did not expect that.

When she looked up from trying to find a book on The Forbidden Forest for her history class, she did not expect to find Blaise Zabini there. Staring at her. Again.

It wasn't the same look he had given her during the first night, there was a lot more emotion on his face this time. But he looked away too fast, and Ginny didn't get the chance to really see what she was looking at. She decided she was imagining things, he wasn't really looking at her. Or maybe, she thought, he was making fun of her in his head. After all, he _was _a Slytherin. Ginny was outraged, if he had a problem with her he should at least have the decency to tell her to her face. Or maybe, her reputation was worse than she knew, and he was giving her a look of disgust. Ginny was still trying to figure it out when he looked at her again.

"What?" she asked. But he seemed to be embarassed at this question, because he left the library without taking the book he was reading. Ginny then decided that she would eventually find out why he kept looking at her, and let the topic drop from her thoughts. But she was still curious as to why he just left his book there, so she went over to it. She flipped the light book over, reading the cover.

"An Introductory of Charms," the gold and red writing read. No wonder he was so embarassed, he must've thought she would make fun of him for being so far behind in Charms. Ginny would be embarassed too, if she was a sixth year who needed to look at such a basic book for help. But that doesn't explain why he just left the book there.

When Ginny looked up again she found that Blaise was right in front of her. She decided that he came back for the book, it did make sense. But his embarrasment was replaced by confidence. As he took her hand, and led her to a corner behind a shelf, Ginny tried to understand what he was doing. It wasn't until his lips were pressed on hers that she finally understood. And as quickly as the kiss started, it was over. Ginny just looked at him. _That was short, _she thought. And before she could think about anything else he was kissing her again. And then it was over, again. It all happened so fast that she didn't even have time to think before his mouth covered hers again. And he stopped, again. Ginny wondered how long this would last, how much time they had before Madam Pince, or anyone, would notice them kissing. And when he brought his mouth to hers a fourth time, he didn't stop.

It was then that Ginny Weasley decided that Blaise Zabini was a good kisser.

As soon as she thought this, he pulled back. And walked away, without even looking back. Leaving her confused, he kissed her multiple times. And just when things started to get good, he walked away. Of all the things she had expected from Blaise Zabini, she definately did not expect that.

After a few minutes of thinking the whole thing over (well, really just the walking away part, she had a pretty good idea of why he was kissing her,) she decided on one thing.

She would **never **judge Blaise Zabini's actions again.

When she arrived at the Gryffindor common room, she saw someone that made her feel more than a little bit guilty.

"Hey, Ginny, did you get that book you were looking for?" Dean Thomas asked.

"No, I don't even know if I was looking in the right section," she answered truthfully. She walked towards him, and the people he was talking to moved to the other side of the room. When she reached him he pulled her onto his lap protectively, like she was a child.

As they sat there for a few moments not saying anything, Ginny asked the question that she had been meaning to ask for a while.

"What's Blaise Zabini's deal?"

"Why, did he do something to you?"

This made Ginny feel even more guilty than she had before.

"No, not really, he was just staring. That's all."

Dean raised an eyebrow at this, not sure how to react.

"Would you like me to beat him up for you?"

This angered Ginny. Did he really think that she was so _delicate _that she couldn't handle herself in a fight? She bet he'd be surprised to know how many fights she has won with her siblings at the Burrow, she could probably even take Dean himself.

"Do you really think so little of me Dean?" She pratically yelled the words at him, before storming off to her bed.

And that was the first of many fights between Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas.


	5. What Ron Weasley Did Brilliantly

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: **So I have a few things to say.

1. You may notice that this is from Ron's perspective. If you didn't.. well... I don't know what to tell you.

2. I have used the line "liked being noticed" to start chapter 2 already, and I am using it again to start this chapter. Hope you don't mind repetition.

3. Wasn't origionally very fluffy, I don't know what happened in the editing phase. But its really very light fluff, hardly fluff at all.

4. Comments make me happy. So comment.

Ron Weasley liked being noticed.

Growing up with five older brothers and one younger sister, Ron felt like his talents went unnoticed most of the time. And it wasn't even like there was something he was amazing at, that would get him noticed more than the rest of his family. He was just average. Bill was a prefect, Charlie was a Quidditch captain, Percy... abandoned the family, Fred and George were running a _successful_ shop,and then there was Ron.

When Ron went to Hogwarts people knew him as "Weasley's brother." And when he started to hang out with Harry, they called him, "Harry's friend." When sixth year started, what Ron was looking forward to the most was being the oldest Weasley attending Hogwarts. People couldn't call him anyone's brother anymore, that would be against the order or superiority. But that was before Ginny started to date Dean Thomas.

For some reason, Ginny and Dean's relationship had become a hot-topic for gossipers. People that weren't in his house started to refer to him as "Ginny's brother." This really bothered Ron, he was the _older one, _if anything Ginny should be the one called Ron's sister.

Ron liked being Harry's friend, and understood why people talked about Harry way more than they talked about him. Ron heard the stories growing up, Harry did some of the coolest and most unbelievable things ever. Ron was not jealous of that. However, he did not like being called "Harry's red headed friend."

Because people could learn to use his _bloody name. _It wasn't even like it was a hard name to learn, Ron. Three letters. No big deal, right? Well, six if you were using his full name, Ronald. And seven more if you were including his last. But even if you didn't want to learn those thirteen letters, is it too much to ask to be called Ron?

Even among his group of friends there was nothing that made him stand out from the others, apart from his hair. He really didn't think he was asking for much, _he just wantd some bloody recognition dammit._

But the one person that Ron wanted to notice him more than anyone was Hermione Granger. It wasn't like he _liked _her or anything, don't get him wrong. It just bothered him that the _three _of them have been best friends for so long, yet Hermione continued to not appreciate the little things like she did for Harry. She would pratically gush over the smallest stuff, like when Harry told Slughorn that she was the smartest in the year. It wasn't like Harry did anything big, it is the truth. Yet she made the matter seem like it was the most appreciative thing anyone has ever done. Ron found this totally unfair. He felt like a third wheel, something he did not like.

So when Lavandar Brown started to notice him, Ron's head started to grow.

Because really, she _should be _noticing him. It was about bloody time somebody did. Hermione might even start to appreciate him if she realised other people noticed him.

And before he tried out for Quidditch he could have sworn that someone was wishing him good luck. Those two words made him try harder than he knew was possible. And he beat out Cormac McLaggen for the position of Keeper. The look on Cormac's face when Harry announced that Ron would be the Keeper was priceless. Just thinking about that made Ron's head grow even more.

But what really made Ron realise that he did not go unnoticed, was what Hermione said to him after tryouts.

"You did brilliantly, Ron!"

Ron knew that this comment really meant something, since Hermione knew absolutely nothing about Quidditch and still thought he did good. Not just good, _brilliantly. _He found himself walking a little straighter at this comment, and for a moment it seemed like everything was about him.

This day was one of the few days in his life where he felt like everything was about him. Because people were noticing him. And Ron Weasley liked being noticed. And it really was about bloody time he got the recognition he deserved.

Ron fell asleep like a baby that night. He dreamed of a backward Cormac McLaggen, of an appreciative family, and of Hermione. And in his dreams, Hermione stood close to him, repeating the same statement over and over again.

"You did brilliantly, Ron!"

_And Ron truly believed it, too._


	6. What Seamus Finnegan Talked About

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: **Comments make me happy. So please comment.

x2: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'll try to post the next one today. If you review, of course.

Seamus Finnigan had a friend.

Some people might not think that's much, but Seamus knew that one _true _friend meant everything. It was what Seamus liked about Hogwarts the most, being able to have that one person who you could talk about anything with. His parents couldn't do that, his dad freaked out when his mom started to talk about magic. And brought up the fact that she was a witch. Seamus knew how special it was to be able to talk about anything with someone, he knew that was rare.

But why, exactly has his sixth year so far been so lonely? Seamus could only come up with one answer.

_Ginny Weasley._

If Ginny Weasley just had the _decency _to cover up every once and a while, Dean wouldn't have felt the need to ask her out. Seamus was sure of that. And Dean wouldn't feel the need to talk about her _every second _he had the chance. Which wasn't a lot, because Ginny kept his time occupied for the most part. So Ginny was the reason why his year was going to suck.

And because of Ron. Ron is Ginny's sister, for Merlin's sake. He could have just told Ginny to cover up. If Seamus had a little sister he would make it his priority to make sure she was properly dressed. But Ron just looked the other way as his sister continued to _degrade _the Weasley name. If that was even possible.

And when Ron caught Dean and Ginny snogging in public, something that they do a lot more than they let on, he got mad at _Dean. _Like it was Dean's fault that his sister tricked him into liking her. The whole thing just made Seamus angry.

Of course, Seamus would never tell Dean _any _of this. The important thing was that Dean was happy. The fact that his friend was happy should have been enough to cheer him up, but it just wasn't. Seamus wanted to interfere, but knew it was the wrong thing to do. He watched their relationship closely, carefully, hoping it would be short enough to wait out.

So when Dean and Ginny started fighting, Seamus knew it was only a matter of time. Soon enough, Seamus knew from seeing it happen with his parents, the fights would increase. Until it became so unbarable that Dean would just have to break up with Ginny. And he would come crawling back to Seamus, apologizing for how he has been the past months. Maybe, Seamus thought, Dean would take their friendship to the next level, with Hogsmade trips and summer visits and-

Seamus stopped himself mid-thought. Sometimes he let his imagination get carried away, that's all. There was nothing happening between him and Dean. Nothing at all.

Except their friendship, of course.

And that was enough, it truly was. Because Seamus Finnegan had a friend, and he wasn't going to let _any_ relationship get in the way of it.


	7. What Ginny Weasley Obsessed Over

**Disclaimer: I really don't know why you would think I own it...**

**(That means I don't own it, if you couldn't figure that out for yourself.)  
****  
A/N: **I finished! So comment, because comments make me happy:P (and so do emoticons:P)

Speaking of comments, thank you for commenting, it really really made my day:)  
(And I was having a really really bad day, so I really needed something to be happy about.)

Ginny Weasley was not happy.

First off, her relationship with Dean Thomas was not going well. That was actually putting it lightly. It was going terrible, horrorble, disasterous. Ginny _truly_ didn't believe that their relationship was doomed from the start, Seamus was the one who told Ron who told her that. But really, things were all good in the begining. And then they had their first fight, and haven't stopped fighting since. She remembered their first fight almost perfectly, since that was also the day that Blaise kissed her.

And Blaise kissing her was another thing all together. It made Ginny realise how bad of a kisser Dean _really_ was. Before that kiss, Ginny could only compare Dean to Michael. Ginny just assumed that Michael must have been really good, or something like that. Actually she never really thought about it. Never would she think that Dean was that bad. That just made their make-out session so much less fun. And really, thats all they ever did. Snog.

Seccondly, Ginny never had so much homework in her life, with O. at the end of this year and all. She actually had to start to use the library, somewhere she had previously avoided since Madam Pince kind of scared her. No, _really _scared her. But the actual library part wasn't so bad, (after all, thats where Blaise kissed her,) it was just the fact that she had so much work that she actually needed to _go to _the library was the unpleasent part.

And finally, Blaise Zabini completely ignored her.

He really was something, kissing her like that then ignoring her like she was Filch or something. He didn't even look her way anymore. _Everyone looked her way. _She was sick of waking up an hour early to do her hair and makeup if he wasn't even going to be able to appreciate it because he wouldn't look her way. He had to know that she was staring at him, he really should just give her a glance. It would be the right thing to do.

Getting him to look at her had become Ginny's new obsession. She purposely started to do all of her homework at the library, hoping to see him there again, but he hadn't been there since their last encounter. She also had the habbit of dropping whatever she was holding whenever he was near her in the corridors, hoping that he would help her pick it up and they could talk. But this plan usually backfired because the corridors were always crowded, and her stuff would almost always get kicked everywhere. She had to wait for the students to clear before she could Accio her notebooks from across the hall.

This was supposed to be Ginny's year. How could she be happy when she couldn't even _get one person to look at her? _Was she that bad of a kisser? Or maybe he was just a player. He definately played _her _heart, well, not her heart. But he played her lips. He definat-

Ginny stopped herself. She decided a little while ago she was done with judging Blaise Zabini.

They (they being her, Dean, Seamus, Ron, Harry and Hermione,) were sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Ginny's eyes did not move from Blaise's face once throughout the whole dinner. He _just had to _look at her, and then she would be able to stop thinking about him. It was like he charmed her or something. And the charm would be broken as soon as he looked at her again, Ginny was almost sure of it. And then he did look at her, and for a split second they were just staring at eachother. It was like the world around them went mute, or completely dissapeared all together. Ginny didn't know, she didn't care, she wasn't even paying attention. But then somebody inturruped.

"Ginny? Would you like some pumpkin juice?"

Ginny turned her eyes to Dean. He was holding her empty cup, ready to pour her a glass, like she was incapible of doing it herself or something. Really, how dare he? How may times have they had this fight?

"Stop babying me! I could pour my own bloody drink, for Merlin's sake!" She snatched her cup away from him and poured herself some pumpkin juice, even though she wasn't in the mood for any. He poured her a glass of pumpkin juice almost every day, and anything in exess becomes sickening. Even pumpkin juice.

"Oh, Merlin. I forgot, I'm really sorry Ginny."

But sorry just wasn't enough anymore. Not when he had been saying it over and over to her for as far back as she could remember. He really should have learned by now, Michael and her never had this argument more than twice. Ginny gritted her teeth, tried to control her anger and plainly said,

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

But it really wasn't fine, she wasn't fine. She was far from fine, she was so sick of pumpkin juice it disturbed her to even think about it. She took a big gulp of the repulsive orange drink, almost gagging at how rich it tasted. She glared at Dean, resenting the fact that she put up with him for this long. And even though she told him not to worry, she could tell he worried. About what? Ginny wasn't sure. Because she was only sure of one thing anymore, and that was the fact that she was _not _happy.


	8. What Blaise Zabini Will Make Sure

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. So if you really thought I did, I am really sorry to dissapoint.**

**A/N: **So I won't be updating as much as I used to, or at least I don't plan on it. Something happened, I really don't want to talk about it, much less state it here.

On that note, I really don't want this loss to affect my characters in any way. So please, do not hesitate to tell me if any of my characters are acting not as they shoud, (OOC.) Maybe I'll write another fanfic about it so I can get it off my chest and continue this.

Comment all you want, but I doubt it'll make me happy.

Blaise Zabini was having a good year.

Maybe it was just the fact that last year really sucked that made this year so good. Of course, _anything _was better than last year. Fifth year, OWLs, and so much work. There was actually more work this year, but since Blaise expected it more this year it didn't seem as bad as last year.

And then there was the whole Draco-worshiping thing. Last year, everyone would sit in a circle, Draco would be the center of it. The girls would be closest to him, gushing over every little thing he said. Then his cronies would be the second closest to him, followed by all the rest of the boys. Blaise spent half of his free time nodding and pretending to agree with anything Draco said. (The other half of the time he spent in the library.) But this year, Draco has been almost nonexistant. Life became so much more bearable for his fellow Slytherins.

But the real reason why this year was so good was plainly obvious. He and Ginny Weasley shared a kiss. In the library, which has been his favorite relaxing place for years.

Ironically, he hasn't stepped foot in the library since that kiss. This made it really hard to do projects (which he rarely got) and reports (which he got dumptrucks full of,) since he didn't look up the topic in books anymore.

Blaise wasn't really _avoiding _the library, no. All of a sudden he just didn't feel the need to go there to think anymore. And utilizing the various books just didn't appeal to him anymore either. It really didn't bother him that much, so he didn't think about it that much.

But what really put this year over the top was the feeling he got when he heard that Ginny broke up with Dean. It didn't matter why he kissed her last time, he was over that confusion. What mattered was that the next time he kissed her, he was going to _make sure _he snogged her senseless.

_Ah, Yes. _Blaise Zabini was having a good year.

**A/N x2: **Writing this happy thing actually did help. But i'll prob. be an emotional wreck for the next week, and I don't want that to rub off on the characters. So don't _expect _an update for at least two days. And sorry for the very short chapter update.


	9. What Michael Corner Thought About

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. And if you still think I do, I really don't know what to tell you. But really, I don't.**

**A/N: **So this chapter is going to be a little different. Its not from Dean Thomas' perspective, don't be fooled by the first line. I wanted to write this perspective from the begining, and I am glad that I finally got a chance to, that it just fit so _perfectly _right here. So please comment, because this chapter really means a lot to me.

Dean Thomas joined the club.

It wasn't a literal club. A group of two people could _hardly_ be considered a club. But to Michael Corner, this club existed. And Dean, weather he liked it or not, just became the new recruit.

Michael knew it would be a while until Dean figured out he was in the club. Or it could be weeks, that wouldn't be surprising with the way Ginny's been acting lately. She was a different person from the girl who he first loved, and the girl who dumped him. Ginny _never _dressed as amazing as she does now when **he **dated her. He hardly knew who Ginny was anymore.

Michael remembers the first time he saw her, _really _saw her, not just a glance in the hallway. When Professor Flitwick first mentioned the Yule Ball, Michael was nervous, to say the least. He was expected to _find a date _and _dance _all of a sudden. He knew that the act of finding a date would turn into a race with the boys in his house, who can find the cutest, smartest girl the fastest. And Michael wanted to win.

So when he went to his next class, which just _happened _to be History of Magic with the Gryffindors, he made sure to note possible canidates in his head. And then his eyes fell on Ron. And then he made a foolproof plan.

Ginny was a year younger, she would be thrilled to go with an older guy to the Yule Ball. It was a positive yes. He would ask her without the fear of rejection, and without the fear of looking bad in front of someone his year. He never expected that she would look so beautiful that night, that he would trip over his feet because he was too busy looking at her to notice anything else. Then he snapped out of it, and he _still _had one of the best night's he had in years. They talked the whole night while dancing, without one awkward pause.

So when the next Hogsmeade trip came around, he asked her out again. And they laughed, and smiled, and had a butter beer. And above all else, they had a great time. They started seeing eachother soon after.

Ginny wasn't his first kiss, but it was the first kiss he enjoyed. But he didn't even know that he didn't enjoy the other kisses until he kissed her. He really liked her. Even when they were fighting, he wouldn't trade her for anyone.

The one regret Michael has when he looks back on their relationship is, well, he has a lot of regrets. The main one being, he wished he wasn't so selfish. If he took the time to think about anyone else but himself while they were together, he would've realised a lot earlier that he loved her. He could've showered her with so much more attention than he did, he could've appreciated her more. He didn't realise any of this until it was over.

Michael hated admitting it, but during the last month or two together with Ginny, he became a wuss. Whining about the smallest little things, not even caring about big problems. Like the fact that Ginny was getting bored of his complaints. And he doesn't blame her for dumping him, it wasn't her fault. He was the one that acted like a wuss, not her. But he did blame her for the after shock.

At first, he was sure, he would get an owl from Ginny, explaining that she had made a huge mistake, and begging for forgiveness. But then a week passed, and then another week. And then his friend told him that she already got together with Dean Thomas. And thats when the panic kicked in.

He had her, the girl of his dreams, and he didn't even know it. And he loved her. And he lost her. And she moved on. She didn't even leave enough time between the two relationships for her mouth to cool off from kissing, which apperantly became her new favorite hobby. All his friends made sure to tell him about how they would catch the two PDAing in deserted corridors. He started to hate Dean.

And Ginny never even looked at Michael anymore.

But now, it was different. Those feelings he felt for Dean didn't matter anymore. Because Dean joined the club. He was the only other person who knew to some extent what Michael was feeling inside, what he was going through. Michael felt like there was an invisable cord linking him to Dean. He felt closer to Dean than he had to anyone else in a long time, since Ginny. It wasn't a friendship feeling, it was more of a respect type thing.

Michael will _never _realise this, but when he started to think about Dean Thomas, he thought about Ginny less and less. And when he was finally over her, he didn't even realise it, because he was too busy thinking about Dean.

**A/N: **And this would be the time to comment. Pretty please, with a cherry on top?


	10. What Ginny Weasley Was Ashamed Of

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: **Really, I have no idea why the last chapter was so important to me. But it got comments, which made me happy. So this is chapter 10. I feel like this story has been going painfully slow, but if I sped it up at all then the final outcome will be something totally different than what I am now planning it to be. Everyone _will _come together in the end, all random character's thoughts will not be so random in the end.

**x2: **Sorry for the wait, I just have been really busy. And I needed to find the right awy to approach this one.

Ginny Weasley was growing bored.

She had been sitting in the library for almost an hour now, doing her homework. It felt like she had been sitting there for weeks. And in a way she had been, she almost always did her homework in the library lately. She couldn't help hoping to see him there again. But that hope dissapeared with the weeks, and was replaced by boredom.

Ginny was a sociable person. The library was a place of solitude. The two did not mix well. And the library was so _quiet. _Ginny got used to the silence of the library over time, but today it was annoying her for some reason. And there were _so many books! _You could get lost in this place looking for the book you want, that cannot be safe.

Ginny was mad. Mad at the books on the shelves. Mad at the high ceilings. Mad at this _annoying_ _silence. _And above all, she was mad at Blaise Zabini.

_Blaise Zabini? _Ginny didn't know where that thought came from. But the more she did think about it, the more sense it made. He was the one who made the library so _enjoyable. _She would've never spent so much time doing her homework here if it wasn't for him. He shouldn't have just _used her_ like that. He should've said something, before and after he kissed her. And he shouldn't have avoided her after. Ginny became furious.

But then again, he never really told her that he would meet her here. He never told her he would talk to her, or even kiss her again. She just hoped for it. He _was _the reason that she spent her days here, but it really wasn't his fault. Maybe she was just a bad kisser? Was that it? She would just _die _if that was the reason. Wait a minute, what was she thinking? How could she be thinking such shallow thoughts? She snapped out of her thoughts, and looked around the library again, feeling like she was seeing it for the first time. They were just a bunch of books, but these books have seen a side of her that Ginny didn't even realise she had until now.

She had been selfish. But when did this selfish part of her start, exactly? Thinking back, she started thinking only of herself some time after she dumped Michael. Ginny felt ashamed. She decided she needed to apologise to him. And also to Dean, for using him the way that she did. And to her friends, because she ditched them for a boring library when they were putting up with her selfishness.

Ginny collected her homework and quill and started to walk out of the library, mentally adding to the list of people she needed to apologise to. If she wrote the list down, it would be at least half a foot long by now. And it was still growing. If she didn't start now there was no way she would finish by the end of the year.

When she walked into the library, she was bored. When she walked out of the library, she had a greater understanding of who she was than she has ever had. She knew who she was, and she wanted to make that person better. Because the old her wouldn't have been friends with her now, and she decided that was something to be ashamed of.

Ginny was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't even realise that she was about to bump into someone, until it was too late.

**A/N: **Sorry, it wasn't a strong ending. Or a long chapter, usually Ginny's POV is the longest. But it really needed to be written. And sorry for the cliffhanger, which origionally was going to be a cliffhanger, then it wasn't. And now it is, because thats what happens in the editing stage.


	11. What Blaise Zabini Dreamed About

**Disclaimer: I really don't own it. Stop thinking I do/**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay. But I have been busy, and I don't know when the next chapter can get out. But here is chapter 11. And as always, comments make me happy. And this chapter is dedicated to snowfire81, for being my #1 reviewer, and because she has been asking for this to happen. But even if she didn't ask, this chapter would've been exactly the same. And thanks to everyone who has commented so far. That has made me really really happy.

When Blaise Zabini was knocked over, he couldn't be happier.

The whole situation was kind of ironic. He wasn't planning on seeing her again, but he was hoping to. And she runs into him, literally. Ginny Weasley just knocked him onto the floor, he really couldn't be happier if he tried.

Well, that wasn't true. He would be a whole lot happier if they were doing other things...

She looked surprised. And if he wasn't too busy fantisizing about every single thing he wanted to do to her, he prabably would've looked surprised too. Instead, he got up from the hard ground, took her hand, and gentily pulled her into a deserted storage room.

He was going to kiss her. He had been dreaming about this for weeks, and it was going to happen. He magically locked the door, and started to back her against the wall. And even though it was really happening, half of him couldn't believe it. This was _Ginny. _The girl of his dreams, literally. And he had her against a wall, and was-

"..You can't kiss me."

Blaise was taken aback. Her voice made the situation feel real, but he didn't like what she said at all. Was she seeing someone else? That couldn't be it, could it?

"Are you seeing someone else?" He asked. If he wasn't a Slytherin, his voice would probably be shaking.

"No, its just-" She tried to answer, but Blaise cut her off.

"Oh, so I'm only allowed to kiss you when you are seeing someone?" He didn't mean to say it. No, wait, he did mean to. He just wished he didn't.

"No that's not it. Let me explain. It's just that I haven't been myself lately. I was selfish and used people. I should have pushed you away, I was with Dean at the time. I used you, how exactly I'm not really sure, but I used you. I am sorry. It shouldn't have happened. I can't take it back now, but I'm not going to let it happen again. I am sorry."

Blaise could tell that she had really thought about this. He wanted to laugh at her, he couldn't care less if she used him. In fact, he would rather she use him if that meant he could see her more. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something. But he didn't know what to say.

"Are you done?" He finally asked. She just nooded her head. "Good," he said, and started to kiss her. And she seemed to be letting him, he couldn't believe it! How far was she willing to go? He tried to slip his tounge into her mouth, but she wouldn't let him. Finally giving up, he moved his mouth to the base of her neck.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She said breathlessly.

He didn't move away from her. "You could push me away," he said into her neck. He started to move back to her mouth, but not before looking at her eyes, to try to figure out what she was thinking. She was staring into space. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking. But he knew that she wasn't going to push him away, so he started to kiss her again.

**A/N: Comments are appreciated. And sorry for the super-shortness of this chapter. I just can't seem to make a chapter over a thousand words. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to them.**


	12. What Dean Thomas Did Not Know

**Disclaimer: I really really do not own anything.**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I had writers block, even though I knew for a while what this chapter was going to be. And then I remembered, and then I got sick. And then I got better, and then I got busy. And then I got sick again, and then I went home from school, and that gave me enough time to write this. So enjoy.

Dean Thomas did not know he was a boy magnet.

He doesn't even know how it happened. Maybe, just maybe, there was a small chance he was imagining all of it. He would like to think that it was all in his head, that this wasn't really happening. But every time he convinced himself that it _was _all in his head, somebody would come to disprove him.

If he really took the time to think about it, he would realize that it all started when he hooked up with Ginny. But he didn't take the time to think about it, he didn't even notice any of it until a few days ago. That was when he caught a fellow classmate, Michael Corners, smiling at him. It was a small smile, but it was filled with just the right amount of - of _something _to freak Dean out. He shivered with disgust just thinking about the whole situation. He never knew that a simple smile could be that _creepy._

It was right after that moment, that Dean started to notice somebody else giving him the crush vibe. But this time, he absolutely knew he had to be imagining it. Seamus was his _friend_. More than that, best friend. But no more than best friend.

Dean considered the idea that maybe he had forgotten what the friendship vibe feels like in the few months he dated Ginny. That maybe that was the reason why he mixed up the crush vibe with the friendship vibe, because there was no way that his best friend of six years had a crush on him. That was more than creepy - Dean didn't even know a word for that feeling.

He decided to talk to Seamus about the situation. But only the Michael Corners part, he would embarass himself, and definately Seamus if he told him about the crush vibe. So that night, when Ron and Harry were doing whatever they always do, and Neville was off studying or something, Dean and Seamus sat on their beds and talked.

"You wanna talk about the breakup?" Seamus asked.

"Nah, I'm over that. It's just annoying that my lips don't have anything to do anymore." He could have _sworn _that Seamus' eyes opened up just a tiny bit more at this. He stared at his friend for a moment, then just shook his head as if by doing so the idea would shake out too, and continued. "Do you know that Michael Corners kid? I've been getting some weird vibes from him lately. What's his deal?"

Seamus was curious. "What do you mean by weird looks?" He asked.

Dean took a breath in, why was this so hard to talk about? They used to talk about _everything _together. He knew that they would be talking around the idea until he just said it. So he exhaled, then inhaled again, then said it.

"Gay vibes."

Seamus seemed to straighen up a little bit, or that might have been in Dean's head again. Seamus took a moment before saying anything.

"Wait - _are you gay?_"

"No, man! Wouldn't you be the first to know?" He couldn't look at Seamus when he said this, he didn't want to see his reaction. So he focused on the cotton sheets he was sitting on. They were white, and uninteresting. So his eyes searched for something more interesting. And they landed on Seamus, gah.

"Oh." Seamus said to nobody in particular. "Oh, well, maybe he doesn't know that."

"No shit he doesn't know that. But I want to know what I should do."

"Well, erm, uhh, maybe you should tell him." Dean thought about that. Yeah, he could tell him. But that might be awkward. He knew it couldn't be as awkward as the situation now.

"So that's it, I am going to inform Michael Corners that I am not gay."

Seamus seemed uninterested all of a sudden. "Okay, man, whatever you think."

Dean was too relieved to point out that last sentance didn't make sense.


	13. What Michael Corner Felt

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/N: **This was a super-fast update! Haven't had one of those in a while. Sorry, it is way shorter than usual. The idea was just jumping around in my head, and I needed to get it out. You know that feeling? As always, thank you for commenting! (Especially pippiboo for telling me the chapters were fine in lengh, because I was worried they weren't long enough, but I really couldn't strech them out without compromising the main idea.)

Michael Corners did not like Dean Thomas.

Not in that way, not in any way, not ever. So why exactly did that bloke think he did? It was right after lunch, Michael was walking in a semi-crowded corridor to his next class, when he was pulled into an empty classroom. Michael is kind of ashamed to admit it, but when he saw who pulled him into the classroom, he was, just a bit, happy.

But that did not mean by any standards that he liked Dean. No, he was just happy, erm, to see his fellow clubmate. That was it. So that is why he started to smile when he saw Dean's hand pulling his arm. He didn't mean for Dean to get freaked out by the gesture.

"Look, dude, I have no idea what anybody told you or anything, but I'm not gay."

This confused Michael. Okay, so he's not gay, why did Dean feel the need to inform him of this?

"Okay?" Michael said in response.

"Okay, well, just so you know." Dean quickly left the classroom after saying that.

Michael decided to take a seat at a desk and think. Did Dean think _he _was gay? Or was it possible that he was looking at Dean, and was completely unaware of it? Oh crap. Maybe he did that.

Michael could feel his cheeks starting to burn. He was too embarassed to go to class. He looked at the time, there was two minutes until the next class period started, and his next room was at least three minutes away. So Michael just sat there, feeling embarassed. After a good ten minutes Michael didn't feel so ebarassed anymore. His mind kept on going to the time, erminding him that he was supposed to be in class. So he decided to walk back, because if he was late to class he could get away with just detention. If he skipped class all together, he would raise questions.

He started to walk to his next class, in the deserted corridors. He passed a bunch of classrooms, could hear professors talking and quills writing. His head felt light and airy for some reason. Like he was free. Before he reached his next class, he passed a girls bathroom. And his house mate, Cho Chang, was stepping out of it. Michael felt that light feeling taking control, controlling what he was saying.

"Cho?"

Cho stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, not even aware that Michael was there until he spoke her name.

"Cho, I just want to tell you I think you're cute. And I think we should go to Hogsmeade together next weekend."


	14. What Ginny Weasley Learned

**Disclaimer: So I know I have fooled you into thinking that I was J.K. Rowling and all, but I am not. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, etc.**

**A/N: **Another fast update! Yeah! So this one is kinda really fluffy, and you might hate me at the end, but its okay. It will all work out in the end, but not in the end of this chapter, I mean in the end of this story. And I really like comments, because they make me happy. So if you want to leave a comment, that would be great. And again, this is a short chapter. The chapter wasn't gonig to origionally exist, because the next chapter is gonna be really good (I hope.) But then I decided that the story would make a helluva lot more sense if I added another Ginny perspective in between. Okay? Great.

Ginny Weasley learned her lesson.

The last time she waited around for something to happen, nothing happened. And when she gave up waiting for something to happen, something does happen. She learned her lesson, she wasn't going to sit around and wait for Blaise Zabini anymore.

Trying to understand him was like trying to understand Snape. Pointless and annoying. So she went back to living the life she used to have. She apologized to everyone on her list, some of them thanked her, some of them had no clue why she was saying sorry, but at least she did it. She became closer with her old friends, including Hermione, and from that moment on she found that she was never alone.

A few weeks passed and nothing happened. But she was happier than she had been in a while. She didn't even notice what people said about her, she didn't even care anymore.

Hermione started to tell her everything again. Which was good, because Ginny found that there was a lot of things that she had missed. Ginny told Hermione everything too. Well, almost everything. Ginny wanted to keep a few memories for herself.

It was through Hermione that Ginny found out that Harry Potter liked her. Honestly, she laughed when she found this out. It was kind of ironic, that after all this time the tables have turned. She used to admire him from afar, absolutely sure that he didn't notice. And now he had a crush on her and she didn't notice. She wouldn't persue him, she would just let things play out.

And sure enough, they did. One day, after a quidditch match (which Gryffindor won, of course), there was an after party. Everyone was going crazy in the Gryffindor common room. And then, out of nowhere, Harry comes up and kisses her. And she kissed him back. Because if there is one thing Ginny learned from her past experiences, it was that she _could never_ deny a kiss. And time seemed to stop, or speed up, or stop existing all together. Harry was a _good _kisser. In fact, he was almost as good as Blaise. Almost.

Ginny and Harry had a good relationship. It was healthy and normal, the kind of relationship Ginny hasn't had in a while. She decided to never look back to who she was, never even think about it. And she didn't. Until one day, when she would be forced to...


	15. What Pansy Parkinson Was Good At

**Disclaimer: No I do not own it.**

**A/N: **I really like this chapter for some reason. Please comment. And YAY! It's a longer one! I really couldn't wait to write it. Okay, last chapter got like the record for any of my chapters for most views in a single day. And no comments. I am not happy. On a side note, this is up just in time for thanksgiving, so happy thanksgiving? What are you thankful for?

Pansy Parkinson had a charmed life.

She had the looks. She had the brains. She had the house. _Oh, did she have the house._

To Pansy, being in Slytherin was like having all of your dreams come true. You make the best type of friends, you have a reason to be rude, and you didn't have to care less about what anyone in any other house thinks. Because if they aren't in Slytherin, they aren't anybody worth liking.

She _used to _have the boy. Many people still thought she did, because she was good at talking around the situation. But the truth was that Draco Malfoy has been busy for the whole year. He said he was working on a "secret project," he even implied that he was working with the Dark Lord. Whatever the reason, he was spending a lot less time with Pansy than he used to. But she didn't care, as long as he wasn't off seeing someone else, she was okay with it.

Her friends were the perfect type. They did whatever she told them to do, laughed every time she made a joke, and followed her fashion choices. They never questioned what she said, they were just perfect like that.

Her best friend was Daphne Greengrass. She could tell _anything _to Daphne.

And on top of all this, she was smart. Not in the grade type way though. She got average grades, that was good enough for her. But she was a good observer. And this, Pansy thought, made someone smart.

She looked around the Slytherin common room every night. She studied the faces of her peers. She knew what a person's emotions were from a single glance, she could tell what they were thinking after a few minutes. This is how Pansy knew that Draco wasn't seeing anyone.

This is also how she knew something was up with Blaise Zabini.

She had kept a close eye on Blaise for years now. The way he automatically looked down at the mention of that bloodtraitor Ginny Weasley. The way he shifted his legs whenever she walked into the same room. It was repulsive. He was pratically always in his own thoughts, no doubt thinking about being with _her. _But one day Blaise seemed different. More confident. Although he was never not confident.

So Pansy did what she did best, she observed. And the next morning, at breakfast in the Great Hall, she understood. She saw how Blaise was able to hold Ginny's eye for even a split second. _Something _had happened between the two, but Pansy wasn't sure she wanted to know the details.

Pansy hated Ginny. As far as she was concerned, Ginny was a slut. She moved through boys so fast that if she left any less time between boyfriends, she would be overlapping. And if Blaise did do something with Ginny, that would mean that Ginny was with someone from every house. Because nobody counts Hufflepuff.

And thats why when she started to see Ginny around school, not with Blaise, but with the disgusting Harry Potter in tow, she knew that she was the only one that could comfort Blaise. That night, she went to the Slytherin common room. Nobody ever really hung out there anymore, except for on weekends. Blaise always was studying in there, alone.

But that night, Blaise didn't even have a book out in front of him. He was just staring into space, thinking. Back to his old self, well almost. He was a lot sadder. It was pathetic.

She walked over to where he was sitting, she wasn't even sure what she was going to say. But when she got over there, she knew exactly how to make him feel better.

"Blaise," She said to get his attention.

He snapped out of his day dreams. He looked surprised to see her.

Then, Pansy cheerfully said, "Ginny is a slut. Forget her." And with that, Pansy walked up to her room, where her friends were all waiting. They were all sitting in her room, ready to brag about what their parents were getting them for the holidays. Pansy sat on her bed, all her friends moved to surround her. Pansy smiled, and began talking about the luxorious gifts on her to-recieve list.


	16. What Cho Chang Never Forgot

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: **I really did not expect this chapter to be so long. But I was going to wait until December 5th to post this, but I couldn't wait. MW, this is dedicated to you. RIP.

Comments would be nice, and thank you to all who have commented so far.

Cho Chang was not stupid.

Some people would say, "Well, duhh!" to this statement, because she had been sort into Ravenclaw for a reason. But for a Ravenclaw, she wasn't smar, just average. Of course, if she _was _smart by Ravenclaw's high standards, maybe she would have realised the switch earlier.

It was within the same week that she and Michael got together. When Harry and Ginny started going steady. When Cho first realised this fact, she thought, "Well, maybe they are just trying to make Machael and I jealous.: But that idea turned out to be false, as she found out over the next few weeks. Cho never really saw Harry with Ginny, she only ever heard about them together. And people who try to make other people jealous usually flaunt their relationship whenever they could.

Cho thought this was strange, was it possible for two people to unknowingly switch boyfriends? This couldn't have possibly been a coincidence. Maybe, just maybe, her and Ginny were more alike than she knew. Maybe, relationship wise at least, Cho and Ginny were interchangable.

As soon as she thought this, a memory of the carrot top popped into her head, and Cho felt stupid for thinking of herself like Ginny at all. And then Cho realised why she was thinking so much about it, she was jealous. Which made her feel really stupid, because things with her and Harry just weren't meant to be.

Cho didn't let these thoughts and feelings ruin her relationship with Michael. Together they would walk around the Hogwarts grounds, have study sessions together (how much studying they actually got done during these times were debatable), and hung out with their fellow Ravenclaws. It was a nice, normal relationship. Cho hadn't had a normal relationship in, actually she has never had a normal relationship.

Going back to fourth year, 2 years ago. Cedric Diggory. Cho shuddered just thinking his name. All that time she wasted, all those things left unsaid and undone and - no. It _was _healthy to think about it, just not like this.

Well, it really started with the Yule Ball. Before the Yule Ball, everything was different. Boys were just _there. _They made okay friends, but at the most they were eye candy. Because the chances of a boy asking anyone out were slim to none. Girls hoped they would get asked out by their crushes, but that never happened. When the Yule Ball was announced, girls in every house got excited. Because this forced boys to ask the girls out.

Cho knew she was going to be asked to the Ball. But she never would have guessed that a _seventh year _would ask her out. And even better, a Triwizard canidate. Cedric. Cedric Diggory. If she had known at the time - no. She couldn't have known.

She and her friend Marietta Edgecombe weighed the pros and cons of Cedric. Pro: he was in the Triwizard Tournament. Con: he was a Hufflepuff. Pro: he was older. Marietta came up with the conclusion that the reason somebody so much older than Cho asked her out can be accounted for the fact that he was sorted into Hufflepuff. Marietta actually was smart for Ravenclaw standards. Cho felt relieved to hear this, because she thought that Cedric was desperate or something, that he had to go a few houses down to find a reasonable date.

At the time, it seemed too good to be true. But now, now she knows that he actually liked her. That he had true feelings for her, and she could have gotten to know him better if she didn't analyze him so much. Now, now it is too late. Cho's eyes started to become blurred with tears, so she forgot what she was thinking about and silently cried. She pulled her quilt over her face, so there was no chance that one of her roomates would wake up to find her crying herself to sleep again.

After a few deep breaths, Cho gathered her thoughts back together. Moving on, fifth year. Harry Potter.

That was like a dream come true. He was _the Harry Potter. _The boy who lived. Well, it was great at first. Then the short-lived relationship turned emotionally abusive. It wasn't Harry's fault. She needed someone to talk to, and thought Harry was that person. He wasn't.

She shouldn't have let herself get too involved in a relationship so soon after...Cedric's....she couldn't go there again. She hated doing this to herself, putting herself back into that grief. So she closed her eyes, and let her mind drift into dreams that would be forgotten as soon as she opened her eyes again.


	17. What Blaise Zabini Sucked On

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: **I really like this chapter. It took such a long time to write for a lot of reasons, but mainly because I wanted to get it right. I am going to start replying to my comments, sorry I have been lazy about that. And on a side note, this chapter is going to be moved up to M because of language. Okay? Great. Please review.

Blaise Zabini was _not_ going to let this get to him.

He was a Slytherin. She was a Gryffindor. He knew it was cursed from the start. He knew that, and yet he still persued her.

It was just that, until that one day in the library, he never knew that she could ever be an option. And as current events proved, he was right in thinking that. She was never an option. When he tried to make her an option, she ran away. Into Harry fucking Potter's mouth.

He knew that there were a million reasons why he couldn't persue her, yet he chose to forget them at the worst possible time.

Blaise regretted kissing Ginny Weasley. He would've never thought it possible, but as he was sitting at the first meeting of "The Slug Club" that he bothered going to, he regretted it more than anything.

At The Slug Clib, everyone sits in a circle and talks. Really, Blaise knew, this club was designed for Professor Slytherin to do what Slytherins do best, make connections.

If he hadn't kissed Ginny Weasley, then he would have never gotten high hopes about having her as his own. He wouldn't be crushed when Ginny and Harry got together, and he wouldn't be sitting in this boring club pathetically, just to catch a glance at Ginny. Who of course, was at Quidditch practice, since Harry planned his practices around the club.

At this particular meeting of The Slug Club, Professor Slughorn brought imported sugar quills for everybody. The sugar quills were like nothing Blaise ever tasted before, they were imported from Nigeria from a former member of The Slug Club. Blaise had to admit it, the sugar quills were amazing. The one he was sucking on was dark orange, and as it turned out, wasn't pumpkin flavored. Actually, it was fried chicken flavored, which you would expect to be gross, since it is made out of sugar, but actually was amazing. Savory, yet sweet. And to think, if he chose the sugar quill that was the exact shade of Ginny's hair he would've missed out on this delicious flavor, as it turns out Ginny's hair color was in fact the pumpkin flavored quill.

As Blaise sat in the circle, he examined the faces. His eyes finally fell on the person to Slughorn's left, Hermione Granger. She seemed to be chuckeling, and once Blaise realised it, everyone was laughing. A joke was just told, and Blaise missed it while he was caught in his daydreams. "..But that's a story for another day," Slughorn said. And then Slughorn started to talk again, about his connections and such, and Blaise zoned out again.

And even though Blaise wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all, he found himself having a good time. He hardly even thought about Ginny this whole time. Slughorn was something, he was able to be a Slytherin while enjoying himself, and others enjoyed this too. Blaise took the quill out of his mouth and looked at it, just one perk of where his house can take him. He then realised that maybe making connections wasn't as bad and boring and lonely as he originally thought. That he really didn't know anything about it, because he didn't ever give his house a chance. But can you blame him, for thinking on his first night at Hogwarts when he shivered in the cold on the dungeons with his stuckup roomates, that his house sucked?

The meeting seemed to be over, because everybody started to get up. He took his time leaving, and ended up walking out right behind Hermione. Her hair was so bushy that Blaise could swear he heard a bird chirping from inside it. He knew then that she would make the perfect ally, that if he befriended her now she might be big help in the future.

"Granger," he said to her in the corridor once they were alone.

She turned around, ready for him to say something rude, it seemed. But what he said next, she wasn't ready for.

"We need to hang out sometime." And then Blaise turned around, and started walking away. The dungeons were actually in the exact opposite direction from the way he was going.


	18. What Hermione Granger Was Turned On By

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: Wow, that was a fast update. **I swear, I did not want this to happen. It's not my fault, I swear. Well, okay it is all my fault because I am the author, but I really didn't plan this on purpose. The more you review the faster I will feel the need to update! And thank you to those who reviewed.

Hermione Granger sensed that some information was missing.

Because there was **no** sensible reason why a Slytherin like Blaise Zabini would want to hang out with her. Actually, that was not what he said, he said that they _needed _to hang out. Like not hanging out was not an option. And since she hadn't ever given Blaise a thought before he told her that they needed to _hang out,_ whatever that meant, she could only come up with the conclusion that she was missing some information.

After giving the situation much thought, she decided to wrtie a letter to him, since the next meeting of The Slug Club was a good week or so away. After many revisions, she finally came up with something decent.

_Dear Zabini,_

_I have no idea why there is a need for us to hang out. But if you want to hang out, then I am free today at 3:15. Sorry for the short notice. Please respond soon with an answer._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione J. Granger_

She set the date of their "_hang out_" for today so that she couldn't chicken out. And also, because there was a higher possibility that he would be busy today, as opposed to later in the week where he could cancel plans easily. But in less than ten minutes she got a response.

_Granger,_

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 10:45. I got Potions today from 3 til 4. And besides, Hogsmeade weekends are by far better for getting to know someone, don't you think?_

_Blaise Zabini._

So the next day at Hogsmeade, Harry entagled himself in Ginny and Ron entangled himself in Lavandar Brown. Leaving Hermione the odd one out. So at 10:30 she made her way over to the Three Broomsticks. He wasn't there. Of course, this was his plan all along, to leave her to wallow in her humiliation alone. But then she remembered she was rather early, and grabbed a booth. The place was nearly empty, since it was kind of early in the morning to drink. Within a few minutes, Blaise arrived.

"Wow, you're early," was the first thing he said. That wasn't promising.

"Well, for your information, I don't like to be late for anything. I see punctuality as a virtue." She replied coldly.

He sat down across from her, "Well, it is a good thing I arrived early too then, or else you probably wouldn't have given me the time of day." He said it so normally, not taunting, not rude, he barely acknowledged her tone towards him. Hermione stared at him, and that is when she noticed how profound his square-ish jawline was. Wait, what was she thinking? _Jawline? _This wasn't like her at all. She wasn't the type to find something so simple as a jawline so - so -

"So, do you want a butterbeer? I could order us some." Blaise inturrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, umm, yeah, sure."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from staring at his jawline. Which was so close to his lips, that she couldn't help but notice those too. They were so - so -

"Something the matter?" Blaise asked. Hermione could feel the tint go to her cheeks as she realised what she was doing. She looked down when she answered him,

"Well, erm, I was kinda wondering why we needed to hang out all of a sudden."

"Can't a guy just get to know a girl?" He asked. He sounded so innocent, so truthful, Hermione knew she was falling for him right there. She brought her eyes up to his and she softly smiled. Blaise reminded her of the way Krum used to treat her, but with Blaise it was different somehow. More personal, if that was possible.

The door creaked as it opened, and in walked a Ginny Weasley, followed by a Harry Potter. Hermione could feel her cheeks go hot again, because not only was she caught on what would look like a date to any outsider, but with a Slytherin no less. And Ginny and Harry had the quickest tempers out of everyone she knew, would there be any reasoning with them? She could feel herself start to panic as Ginny noticed her and made her way towards their table.

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! But I will try to update soon, I already know what the next chapter is going to be about. And that is the main reason why updates usually take so long. But if I can't get it up soon, at least I updated double today! But seriosly, if you review I will feel the need to stay up all night to finish the chapter to stay faithful to my reviewers. So please review.


	19. What Ginny Weasley Fussed Over

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own it. Sorry.**

**A/N: **Sorry, it has been two days. People did review, I just fell asleep. And then woke up the next day too tired to type it. Plus, I didn't like the way I wrote it until today when I reread it. I still don't think it is my best, but I promise the next chapter will be better. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I will try to make the next chapter super long, being the twentieth chapter and all. But don't expect it any time before Friday.

Ginny Weasley was surprised, to say the least.

She surely wasn't expecting _that. _But she had to admit it, it was a very good plan. Getting close to Hermione to get to _her. _Too bad the plan was just so obvious. She decided to play along with it.

"Oh, Harry, look, it's Hermione! Let's go sit with her!" Ginny exclaimed, a little _too _over the top, as she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to the booth where Hermione and Blaise were sitting. Harry eyed Blaise for a few seconds but didn't say anything, Ginny knew that he wouldn't start a fight first thing. Blaise just blankly stared back at Harry. Hermione was looking down, her cheeks tined rose as if she was embarassed or something.

"So, fancy meeting you guys here so early in the morning!" Ginny said, while sliding down into the booth next to Blaise.

"Well, erm, umm, yes. You see, umm, we were, umm, we were just-"

"We were just getting to know eachother better." Blaise cut Hermione off.

This was all Harry needed to send him over the edge. "You mean you were trying to get information out of her!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Harry, don't be silly!" Ginny shot him an annoyed look.

"I'm serious, Ginny! He's a Slytherin, he can't be trusted!" By now, they had managed to attract the attention of the whole of the pub, which was only like, seven people, but still. Ginny was embarassed. Hermione looked embarassed. Ginny looked over at Blaise, who seemed uncomfortable. So under the table, she put a reassuring hand on Blaise's lap.

At this, Blaise seemed to sit a bit straighter, but he didn't relax. At least, not fully. "So, the rumors are true then?" Blaise asked. "You are as self-conceited as they say you are. We weren't even talking about you."

"You shouldn't just assume things, Harry!" Hermione finally found her voice to say. "If you think I would share your secrets with _anyone, _then you really don't see me as a very good friend."

"Come on, Ginny. We're leaving!" Harry said while getting up.

"I am certaintly not leaving," Ginny said, while moving her hand father up Blaise's thigh. "I didn't even get a butterbeer, and you know how much I have been wanting one." Blaise started to tap his fingers against the table.

"Ginny, we need to go. NOW." Harry shot back.

At this, Ginny stood up out of her seat. Harry was just being too posessive, her temper started to rise. "I am NOT leaving! And do not talk to me like that, ever." Ginny almost spat the words at him, she was so mad.

Then Blaise turned to Hermione, and said very softly, "Sorry. Maybe it would be best if I left." And then he got up out of his seat, and left the pub as fast as he could.

Ginny didn't feel like having a butterbeer all of a sudden, but she had to have one now, after making a big deal about it and all. So she sat down again, across from Hermione, and waited for the waitress to come take her order. Harry just left, knowing Ginny was in no mood to speak to him.

If Harry Potter thought he was going to get away with treating Ginny Weasley like that, he obviously didn't know her that well.


	20. What Blaise Zabini Learned

**Diclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: **Don't ask me what happened with the time. Goblins ate the last week away, I swear. I think to myself, "Hey, I need to type up chapter 20 soon. What day is it?" And it is tuesday already. Sorry. But here it is. I won't have the next one up, which will be Holiday themed, I think, until after the Holidays. Oh yeah, I promised a long chapter this week, but as I explained, goblins or something ate the time away, and I never finished the 2nd part. Or started it. Maybe it was fate or something, maybe I wasn't supposed to write the next part from Blaise's perspective. I don't know. Tell me who's perspective you think should be next. Really, please review. And thank you to my loyal reviewers who review a lot already. Happy Holidays!

Blaise Zabini knew a lot of things. One thing he did not know was what was going on inside Ginny Weasley's head. She was definately sending him some mixed signals. Pansy was right all along. He should just forget her.

Yet his thigh still tingled from where she touched him. And his lips were aching to remember the feel of hers on them again. He couldn't help it. He was a man obsessed. She had been a part of his mind for so long that it was near impossible to get her out. He couldn't just forget about her because of a little problem like this. He could find a way to fix it. He would.

But it would not be through Hermione Granger, this Blaise knew. That had been a disaster, to say the least. Actually, it was going along kind of fine until Ginny and Harry came into the Three Broomsticks. Don't get him wrong, he was glad Ginny showed up, but he could have gone his entire life without being yelled at by The Harry Potter. And he planned to go on for the rest of his life without being yelled like that again. He didn't even try to defend himself!

Blaise attended the next meeting of The Slug Club, partly because he was hoping Ginny would be there, and partly because he really wanted another one of those sugar quills they had last time. Unfortunately, there wasn't any sugar quills this time. And to make matters worse, Hermione saved him a seat. He couldn't just ignore her, she was waving to him and saying his name to get his attention. He asked her why she saved him a seat, and she looked at him with a strange look on her face and answered, "So we can get to know eachother better."

Blaise's negative mood started to fade as soon as Ginny walked into the circle. He didn't get butterflies in his stomach when she walked into the room. His heart didn't skip a beat like it usually does. But he did feel a warming, a sense of comfort that was missing from the circle before. As long as she was there, Blaise would try to enjoy himself.

Once everyone was seated, Slughorn came into the room. He sat down in his special chair, the one with the extra comfy material invented by one of his former students, then went around clockwise greeting everybody from his seat. When he got to Ginny, who was sitting only three seats away from Hermione, Blaise felt at ease. Like her voice was soothing a pain that Blaise didn't even know was there.

"Sorry I couldn't come last week, Professor. I had Quidditch practice." Ginny automatically said.

"Oh, why yes. Of course. Harry Potter is the captain, isn't he? And where is he this week? Certainly not playing Quidditch again?"

"He is serving detention with Professor Snape."

Slughorn said dissapointedly, "Oh. I see."

The greetings went on like that for the rest of the way around the circle. It was pretty uneventful. When he got to Blaise all he said was that he was glad he was back. And then after that, Blaise started to zone out of whatever was being said. What was it about Slughorn that just made it impossible to pay attention?

After a few minutes Blaise started to try to focus on the scene around him. He looked over at Ginny, who was looking very angrily at Hermione for some reason. Did something happen between them that he missed? He turned to look at Hermione, who was looking straight at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. They both quickly looked down. So that was it. Hermione had a crush on him, and Ginny was jealous.

But that was strange, because Blaise could think of no reason for Ginny to be jealous. She couldn't possibly be jealous of him, that would mean that she wanted Hermione to look at her like that. Blaise stared blankly into space for a minute, then got it. He almost laughed out loud, he found the situation hilarious. Why would there be any reason to be jealous of Hermione? Why would Ginny think, even for a second, that he could like anybody but her? The idea was insane.

But from this insanity sparked a new idea. Blaise turned to Hermione, and whispered, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Hermione looked at him in a way that Blaise couldn't understand what she was thinking. "But we can't just leave, it would be rude." Blaise smirked, and shrugged his shoulders at the comment. She mouthed the word, "After."

Blaise smiled at Hermione. And even though he didn't dare check, he could feel Ginny's eyes on him, watching his every move.

**A/N: **And A Happy New Year! Does that get included when you say Happy Holidays?


	21. PansyBlaiseGinny

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: **This chapter was extremely hard to write for some reason. I only got one request for a character, and that was for Pansy. And that actually helped me steer the story to something more realistic. I'll explain at the end. But anyway, I couldn't make Pansy longer than a drabble for some reason, no matter how hard I tried. So I gave you three drabbles this chapter. Enjoy!

Pansy Parkinson was lucky.

It was like someone was making sure the universe bended to fit her needs. Why else would Blaise Zabini ask her to Slughorn's exclusive party?

Most guys stayed away from her, since she was always hanging around Draco. They felt like she was his property or something. And she used to be, too. But that was before he started spending his time Merlin knows where, doing whatever he was doing. Pansy missed him. She had no other guy friends, but she would never admit that to her friends.

And then talk about Slughorn's holiday party started, and it was all anyone could talk about. Even the Slytherins. It was all about getting an invite for the most exclusive party in the whole history of Hogwarts. Well, it felt like the most exclusive party ever, at least. Pansy wasn't the type to research her facts.

So Pansy just _had to go._ Not being there was not an option. Her friends would start to question her leadership skills, if she couldn't do something as simple as getting into an exclusive party. But she had no idea how to get an invite.

She was lucky that Blaise came by, asking her to be his date. She could tell by the sound of his voice he didn't want it to be a date, though. Besides, he was wound up with that stupid Weasley girl too tight to go on a date with anybody. So she declined the offer, but told him she would love to go with him as a friend, thus killing two birds with one spell.

It couldn't have just been luck though, because Pansy's life was just too _perfect _for her just to be a very lucky girl. It had to be more. Sometimes she could picture the universe in her head, adjusting itself to her life and needs. Deep down, she knew that the universe did not revolve around her, but the thought that it might was comforting.

--------------

To tell you the truth, Blaise had no idea why he invited Pansy to the party.

He can remember hanging out with Hermione. He can remember trying to listen to her drone on about _something, _he can remember pretending to listen when he gave up on actually listening. He was wondering how one person can fit so many facts and nervous rants into an hour and a half.

Hermione had been far more nervous this time around with him than before. But there was no good reason for her to be, they hung out in a classroom, nobody was going to accidentally drop in on them there. Something must have changed between this time and last time in Hermione's head, and Blaise knew what.

Hermione Granger had a crush on him.

Well, that much was obvious to anyone who saw the way she was pratically drooling over him at The Slug Club, but Blaise didn't realise just how much she liked him. She didn't let there be any silence, she had to keep talking for some reason. And when she wasn't talking, she was in a fit of giggles for no reason. Blaise remembers being very bored and annoyed with himself for getting into this situation when she asked him something,

"So, umm, do you, umm, like, have a date for the Holiday party?"

Blaise did not know what to say. He just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well, umm, er, I was thinking of asking, umm, Pansy. Yes, I was thinking of asking Pansy Parkinson. Do you know her?"

Blaise can remember feeling bad when Hermione's eyes got watery at the mention of Pansy's name. But he wasn't the type not to follow through on something, so he stuck to his story and asked Pansy out. And sure enough, she said yes.

-----

Ginny was furious. How dare Blaise Zabini take Pansy Parkinson to the party? He wasn't doing a very good job of playing the jealousy card. Everyone knows that the best way to make someone jealous is to get with their best friend. Not lead their best friend on, then dump her for someone as random and pug faced as Pansy.

She could laugh out loud. Nobody could be jealous of Pansy. She was, after all, in love with Draco Malfoy. If that was even possible. But now to think of it, she hadn't seen Pansy and Draco showing off in the halls and corridors like they did in years past. Was it possible that in the Slytherin common room there was some flirting going on that Ginny had no idea about? That wasn't fair. How was she supposed to know she was competing with Pansy when they never showed any signs of flirting? Not fair.

Doesn't Blaise know how hard Hermione was crying in the Gryffindor girls bathrooms after telling her who he was taking? Ginny was over him, if he could be so heartless and do that to her best friend, she wasn't interested.

And another thing, _who in their bloody mind plays the jealousy card wrong? _That was the oldest spell in the book. He couldn't even get that right. Unless, he knew that he was playing it wrong, and was playing it wrong on purpose. He was cheating at the jealousy card! _Cheating! _

Ginny decided on that day that she just couldn't like a cheating, stupid, fickle, _annoying _boy like Blaise Zabini. She just couldn't.

**A/N: **The more realistic thing I was talking about in the authors note at the top, I was referring to Blaise taking a Slytherin out instead of a Gryffindor. That would be very stupid of me. And to all of those who think that would be possible, it wouldn't. Slytherins are Slytherins for a reason. Oh yeah, longest chapter ever.


	22. What Grossed Ronald Weasley Out

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: **I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! I have a legit reason why I didn't update forever, but I don't feel comfortable sharing it here. So just know, that I am sorry, and I will try to get the next chapter out in 6 days. Which reminds me, I have been updating my profile to show when I will update all of my stories. So if you are wondering when I am updating my stories, just go there and check.

I was originally going to do this chapter like I did the last chapter, but when I started to write it I looked up at the screen and realized that it was already as long as my normal lengh. The reason I am mentioning this is because the point of view this is from leaves out a lot of information. But now to think of it, the other points of view I had in mind would be very boring, and if you want to read anybody's vague point of view, it would be Ron's. So I hope you enjoy!

And if you wanna drop a comment, saying whose perspective you want the next chapter to be from, that would be great:P

Ronald Weasley was not having fun.

When Hermione asked him to the Slug Club's holiday party, he accepted the offer. Who wouldn't? It was an exclusive party, and there was a rumor going around that a few celebrities who were former members of The Slug Club were even going to be there.

He didn't even mind that she asked him two days before the actual party. He didn't even think twice about that. That is, until Ginny was kind enough to point out that she would've asked him sooner if he was her first choice. That was _so like _Hermione. She never thought of him first, always looking to him as a last resort. It wasn't right.

Of course, as soon as he confronted Hermione about it she told him he was being absurd. _Absurd? _He couldn't believe her! He was the one who was being used as a last resort, and _he _was being absurd?

He talked to Harry about it. Harry told him that maybe he was making a big deal over something small, and that he should be nice and go, because it is Hermione, and because it is supposed to be a great party, and he couldn't get through the night unless Ron was there. Okay, he never said the last part, but Ron knew that was what he was thinking. Friends just know that stuff.

And that is how Ron came to be dressed like a baboon in his dress robes, with his legs going stiff from lack of movement, talking to a distracted Hermione, while watching Harry and Ginny acting disgustingly like a couple. If there was anybody he would want Ginny with it would be Harry, but if Harry's hand kept making its way down her back, he'd bloody curse the hand off of him. Well, he wouldn't because he doesn't know that spell.

He looked up at Hermione, who looked great. Her hair was somewhat under control, and her gray dress robes made her eyes pop out somehow. He looked at her for a second, she was looking into the space behind him, so to get her attention he asked,

"Hey, Hermione? What's the spell to curse someone's hand off?"

She wasn't even listening to him. That was so like Hermione, to completely ignore him. She didn't _once _ask him to dance. Which is normal, since the boy is usually the one to ask the girl to dance, but still, she could've asked. And what the bloody hell was she staring at?

"Hermione, what are you staring at?"

Her head jolted back a little, snapping out of it. She looked at him a second, like she needed a moment to register what he said, before answering.

"What? Oh, umm, no one."

Ron looked over his shoulder, to see exactly who this no one was, and saw something gross. That Zabooni kid glancing at his sister! Ron knew he should've made Ginny change into something less revealing before they left the common room.

"Hermione, why is that Zabooni kid staring at my sister?"

Hermione just looked at him a second, like she was told something saddening, but Ron couldn't figure out what he said. Finally, she answered, "I think you mean Zabini."

That was so _typical _of Hermione! To always make him look stupid! "I don't care what the bloody 'ell his name is. He is in _Slytherin. _He shouldn't be staring at my sister."

Hermione took a minute to answer again, and there was no emotion in her voice, "He can stare at whoever he wants to stare, Ron. You're being rediculous."

"_I'm _being rediculous? I AM NOT BEING REDICULOUS. This is all Ginny's fault. If she wasn't such a tramp, throwing her relationships at everybody, she wouldn't be attracting slime like that prat - "

"RON!! Please, just do not do this now. Not here, not infront of - everybody here. Let's just go, this isn't as much fun as I thought it would be."

And Ron couldn't object, because Hermione was dragging him out so fast that the only thing he saw before he left was his sister, batting her eyes at his best friend, like the tramp she turned into.

He couldn't even ask what was wrong with Hermione, why she was acting so weird, because she just ran up to her room to do her assignment due for the next day. That was so typical Hermione. Ron got very fed up with everyone at that moment, and went up to his room to think about what he was going to do to Ginny once she got back.


	23. What Hermione Granger Saw Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sorry.**

**A/N: **It has been a very busy week, I was actually going to try to get this out Thursday, but then the most unexpected thing happened, but I bet you don't care. And, it's not set in stone just yet, so I don't really want to jinx it by telling you in the A/N right now. But it was fate, because this chapter would have been way different if I got it out on Thursday. I'll tell you at the end.

Hermione Granger was crushed.

She really should have seen this coming. All of the signs were there, the sudden interest in her, the uncomfortable vibe he was giving off when Ginny sat next to him that day, the way he randomly lost interest sometimes. Blaise Zabini liked her good friend, Ginny, and was using Hermione to get to her.

It was just so _obvious. _Really, would a guy like Blaise ever like a bushy-haired girl like Hermione? No, he would go for an easy girl like Ginny. That was the Slytherin type.

Ginny _is _her good friend, but even Hermione had to admit to herself, that her good friend is kind of easy. Hermione would never go as far as saying she was a flat out _slut, _because Ginny would never just move from guy to guy, but that didn't mean she wasn't easy. That is why she gets a new boyfriend fast after a breakup, because she is just so damn _easy. _A guy who fancies her swoops in and says a few lines and steals her heart for a moment. And then, they are together. If that isn't proof that she was easy than Hermione didn't know what easy was.

And of course a gorgeous guy like Blaise would fall for an easy girl like Ginny, instead of a bushy-haired girl like Hermione. It was just so _obvious. _And Hermione never even suspected it.

That was what hit Hermione the hardest, the surprise of it. Usually she is on top of these things, she was the one who looked at the body language of someone and related it to what was happening in their lives, thus knowing almost exactly what someone was thinking. But Hermione never even thought that was what Blaise was thinking.

She tried to remember exactly. Exactly when she started to let her guard down, when she stopped caring about what other people were feeling and focused more on herself. But she couldn't think straight, not with the steady flow of tears falling from her cheeks no matter how many times she wiped them away. She pulled her bed sheets over her face, trying desperately to wipe her face dry. The last time she cried this hard was...she couldn't even remember the last time she cried this hard. That was how long it has been.

As soon as she was able to get her crying under control, the memories of earlier that night hit her again with such force that she was near hysterics. The way Ron was able to see what she wasn't, that Blaise pratically _drooled over _Ginny. Ron was able to see it, it was that obvious.

Hermione started to shake, partly from being hysterical, partly because, she just realized it, she was _cold. _Really cold. Why wasn't the heating charm working all of a sudden? She was still wearing her dress from the party because she didn't care to take it off before going into her bed, but now she was too cold to get out of her bed to change. She pulled the covers closer to her, but it was no use. Her body started to shake more violently. So she wrapped herself up mummy style, and started to hop to the common room, thankful that nobody seemed to be in tonight.

She somehow managed to get to the fireplace without falling over, and sat down. Once she was slightly warmer, the relization that Blaise had used her hit her, again. And she started to shake violently, every fiber of her body seemed out of her control. And she couldn't hold in the tears that she didn't even know were building up anymore. Her head started to hurt as she watched the flames of the fire dance around her. And she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name, but from a distance.

Then she felt hands, hands on her head, arms wrapping themselves around her, but she couldn't see anything other than the flames that seemed to be mocking her. She felt like she was flying, like she was weightless, like the couch she was sitting on somehow fell through the ground and she somehow was sitting on the air. But then she was moving, and she realized it was because she was being picked up by the arms around her. She tried to focus, but everytime she tried to grasp reality her head started to pound harder, like her brain was a drum someone refused to stop banging.

And then, somehow, she was on something solid again. She could vaguely recall two voices, but she couldn't even make out if a boy or a girl was talking, much less who those voices belonged to. She felt a liquid being poured into her, that put the flames in her head out. But they didn't silence the beating in her head. And as the rhythm of the drums became fainter and fainter, she started to grow accustomed to them, letting them set the rhythm for her dreams, when she finally fell asleep.

**A/N: **You know how it is when you have a fever, and everything just feels dream like and totally fantasy?

Anyway, here is how I wanted this chapter to be like: Hermione feels really bad, she somehow ends up in Ron's arms, crying hysterically. It always sounds really cheesy when I put it blunt like that, but trust me, I would've made it work, if Hermione wasn't sick. And I didn't even know she was sick, I started to write this chapter, and I was like, "Okay Hermione, find some way to crawl into Ron's arms," and she was like, "But I don't feel good!!" And that's how this got written. But I guess its a good thing she got sick because her falling into Ron's arms, even just as friends, doesn't fit in with the finishing part of this story. And now I am rambling, and I never let myself ramble on anymore. So I will stop. Now. Please review!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: **I AM EXTREMELY SORRY. Midterm week. I was studying/planning a surprise party. And to all my reviewers, sorry I was not able to reply to your review, and this story will be finished by May (hopefully) if it goes according to plan.

I have no idea what to name this chapter, so if anybody wants to name it, please and thank you.

And as my apology present, I am giving you an extra long chapter with multiple points of views. Enjoy!

Theodore Nott had no idea how everybody knew about it.

It was supposed to be a party for _Slytherins only. _No Ravenclaws, no Hufflepuffs, and especially, no Gryffindors. But somehow, all of the houses were represented at this party. Even the Gryffindors. Were they really that desperate for a good time, that they had to turn to their _enemys _to have fun? That was pathetic.

When he heard about Slughorn's party, and how "everyone _important _was going to be there," he was mad. Everyone important, it seemed, did not include him. Which made his plans to become the new leader of the Slytherins that much harder.

And somehow, Draco had time to stop doing whatever he has been doing in his free time to come to the party. But was he surprised to find that for the first time, the Slytherin house was acting, well, like any other house but Slytherin. Instead of all the Slytherins flocking to Draco and sucking up to him, they were hanging out in their own circles of friends.

So Theodore's plan backfired, he didn't care. The important thing was that Draco was no longer Slytherin's prince. And that meant that the throne was empty, and waiting.

oOo oOo oOo

Ginny Weasley didn't like to dance.

Well, that wasn't _entirely _true, but she didn't love to dance like most of the girls her age. Most people thought she would _love _to dance, just because of her way with guys. But she was always too self-aware of herself to get lost in the music, the way most dancers do. So that meant always being on her guard, always planning her next move out perfectly.

This was exactly the reason why she was glad that she was here at the Holiday party with Harry, and not Blaise. Harry wasn't a dancer either, so they were able to hang around the edges of the party and not dance that much. And from where they were standing, they had a perfect view of Blaise dancing away with pug-faced Pansy.

That was another reason why she was glad she was over Blaise. Not only had he played the best friend card completely wrong, but he failed the execution miserably. Everyone knows that if you are playing the best friend card, you show up at any social gathering with that best friend, not a pug-faced girl who will spend the whole time grinding you in ways that would get you a detention from most respectable teachers.

Ginny couldn't help but to glance every once and a while at them on the dance floor. No, it wasn't because she liked him still, not at all. But because the way Pansy just _melted _into Blaise like that, in tune with every beat, was entrancing. And she wasn't the only one who thought this, because Harry was watching too.

"I am so glad I am here with you Ginny, you couldn't pay me to move like that," Harry turned and said to her. Ginny couldn't help but to smile at him, he really was a good guy for her. Then the song changed, and the tempo sped up just the slightest, and their eyes went back to the Slytherin couple on the floor. They watched as Pansy stood on her tippy toes to whisper something to Blaise, and he smiled, and they left the scene.

Ginny had enough. It was a good thing Blaise hardly noticed her, because that would have been embarassing. And completely awkward. If Blaise turned around to see her and her date watching him and his date. Ginny shuddered at the thought.

Just then, Ron came charging up to her and Harry. "You guys have to come with me, it's Hermione."

oOo oOo oOo

Blaise Zabini was having the luckiest night.

First off, he could see Ginny's jealousy when he showed up to the party with a beauty like Pansy. That was priceless.

Then, Pansy asked him if he wanted to leave and go to a better party. And it turned out Theodore Nott was throwing a party too. As soon as he walked into that party with Pansy, the whole Slytherin crowd gathered around them. And they were all sucking up to him, it was like he was the new Draco! In his heart he knew they were only doing this because he was with Pansy, but he didn't care.

"Why are there other houses here? Who was lame enough to invite them?" Pansy asked to the whole group around them. Most people laughed, but what was so funny? "Let's ditch," she said. So she led Blaise out and back to the common room, with the whole Slytherin house in tow.

**A/N: **I know most of you are growing impatient with waiting for Blaise and Ginny to get together, and I am sorry about that. Soon.


	25. What Blaise Zabini Did

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: **Don't hate me at the end of this chapter. That is all I am going to say because if I try to explain it any further I know I am going to give away the end of the story.

On a side note, I am going to thank my review here now.

Thank you snowfire81 for being my first loyal reviewer, and for commenting the last chapter.

CaptainCarrotCactus- you know what? Im gunna respond to you after you read this, so once you do, just leave a review or something saying hey I read this, so I can send you my reply. You'll see why at the end of this.

Longest chapter ever? Maybe. Let's begin.

Blaise Zabini was contagous. Literally.

It all started early that day. Too early. Like, three hours before breakfast early. That was the best time for trying not to be seen. Because he really did not want to explain to everyone why he was taking the time to visit a sick mudblood.

Why was Blaise visiting Hermione? Good question. He himself did not know for sure. He knew that she would do the same for him, if it was vice versa. But that didn't make him feel obligated to visit her. He couldn't explain it, he just wanted to visit her.

Madame Pomfrey was skeptical about letting him visit her, saying something about germs and such. Blaise had to use his "Slytherin charm" and sweet talk her into letting him visit Hermione. In the end, Madame Pomfrey gave in, and then went back to bed to get another hour of sleep before she officially had to be up for the day.

Hermione was laying up at her bed, staring at the ceiling, or thinking, or something. Blaise didn't really know what she was doing. He walked beside her, she really did look paler than usual. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were dreamy and spacey, but she looked pretty somehow. He didn't even realise he was staring, even when she turned to look at him, he just stood there staring. There was something innocent about her like this, vulrenable.

"You like Ginny," she said, her voice barely audible. It took a few seconds for Blaise to realise what she meant, and then he really looked at her, past her sickness. She was hurt. And he caused it. He led her on, when he liked someone else. And his plan didn't even work. He couldn't stand to look at her anymore. He looked down when he answered.

"Yes."

He stood there, next to Hermione, looking at his shoes. The extent of how crushed Hermione was sunk into him, and he felt terrible. A few more moments passed. He noticed his left shoelace was a bit muddy. The feeling of how he hurt Hermione started to slip out of him, as suttle as it sunk into him. He started to feel awkward for just standing there, next to a girl who he had hurt, not even feeling bad for doing so. Not even having the decency to look at her in the eye. And so he looked up.

And he wish he hadn't. She wasn't sobbing, but tears were slipping through her eyes, even though he could see by her facial expression that she was trying to hold them in. She was shivering. And he met her eyes, and that is when she finally asked what she wanted to know.

"Why?"

He could see her try to say this, could see her mouth forming the word. But no sound came out. How could he do this to someone, make anyone feel this bad? Was this like what his mother did? Used people, led them on, and then ditched them when she got what she wanted? Wasn't that what he was doing to Hermione?

Hermione did not deserve this. Hermione was nice, a good friend, loyal, trusting, and she already liked him. And he never even gave her a chance. He was too caught up in his obsession with Ginny to realise what was right in front of him. Ginny obviously wasn't interested.

Hermione just looked so angelic, with her big, pained eyes just staring at him. Tears flowing. It hurt him so much to know that he caused her so much pain. For no reason, no reason at all. Except for one.

"Because I am stupid." It wasn't a good reason, but it was honest. He wanted to ask her for forgiveness, wanted to say that he regretted ever doing it, because he didn't want to see her in pain. He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't find the words.

He couldn't bare staring at her, she was like a sad dog. He just - he just - he just wanted to - he didn't even know what he wanted. He wanted to say the right words to make her feel better, but he did not know what she needed to hear. She was just so - - he pressed his lips to hers. Then pulled his head back just a few inches, hoping she understood. Then the door opened.

"MR. ZABINI, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Madame Pomfrey shouted, a shocked Ginny Weasley behind her. Then Madame Pomfrey lectured both of them on how it was best not to bother a sick friend, especially so early in the morning, on how Hermione could be contagous, so he shouldn't have been anywhere near that close to her, and how she needed her sleep, since she had already had enough visitors today, and made both Blaise and Ginny leave Hermione to rest, despite Ginny's protests that she hadn't even got to see Hermione yet.

The two started walking out into the deserted hallways, everyone would just be getting up to get ready for breakfast. Ginny seemed mad for some reason, and she was walking unusually fast. Blaise felt like he was running to keep up. She then stopped and turned to him. He got whiplash when he stopped walking to face her.

"Well I hope you are happy, you scum. You got me kicked out before I even got to see my sick friend! And what were you doing with her? Do you just go around kissing random girls from other houses because you can't get anyone from your own house? You are a prat, you know that? I should just - "

It was just too hard to concentrate on what she was saying anymore. The walls around him started to turn blue. And the blue tint started to close in on his vision. He tried to turn his focus back on what Ginny was saying, but he couldn't even hear her. He tried to sit down, but his body just wouldn't budge. He finally looked at the ground, wishing that he could just bring it closer to him with his mind, so he can lie down. And then the ground started to get closer, but he was too relaxed to realize that his wishing had worked.

And then he woke up in a bed, with an ice pack covering a bruise on his head. Someone was talking to him, but he didn't have the energy to try to find out who was talking to him, or what they were saying. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

And this is how Blaise became contagous. He felt like there was something big that happened that day. He tried to grasp the memory of the day's events, but they seemed further away every time he tried to get his thoughts straight. So he rolled back over, and let his subconcious close in on him once again.

oOoOo


	26. What Ginny Weasley Remembered

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: **I am trying to wrap up the story before May, and I think it should be done by April now. But that is just a guess. Don't hold me on that.

I would like to thank pippiboo, snowfire81 and CaptainCarrotCactus for reviewing. And if you aren't one of those 3 people, you really need to review. I feel encouraged to get the chapter out faster when people who don't usually review do.

Ginny Weasley did not know what to think anymore.

She remembered thinking that she should go visit Hermione before she got ready for breakfast, thinking that Hermione would enjoy her company after spending the night sick. She remembered the look on Blaise's face right when she and Madame Pomfrey walked in. She remembered thinking that Blaise was scum after that.

He _wasn't _playing the jealousy card after all! He was actually trying to go after Hermione. Blaise was scum, lower than scum, if that was possible. Playing with her emotions like that. He was just so bloody full of it if he thought he could get away with it.

She remembered walking down the hall after Madame Pomfrey kicked them out, remembered every angry step she took before she decided to say her thoughts out loud.

"Well I hope you are happy, you scum. You got me kicked out before I even got to see my sick friend! And what were you doing with her? Do you just go around kissing random girls from other houses because you can't get anyone from your own house? You are a prat, you know that? I should just - "

Ginny stopped, looking at Blaise. His face, that is usually honey colored, was paper white. He stared at her for a second, then started to stare at the walls. What was wrong with him?

"Are you okay?" She asked him, but he didn't seem to be listening. Ginny remembered the sound of Blaise's body hitting the floor a little too clearly, the way her voice echoed as she ran the corridors screaming for help.

Snape dragged Blaise away, to Madame Pomfrey's. Ginny didn't dare go visit him. But she did try to find out what was wrong with him.

"It is the flu, highly contageous. I suspect he caught it from Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said.

Ginny stared at her blankly. The flu? _The flu? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THE FLU? _Madame Pomfrey didn't see Ginny's blank stare, so Ginny tried to fight the curiosity. If Madame Pomfrey didn't explain it more, it must be something simple, and Ginny didn't want to look like a fool for asking. But after, like, two seconds, her curiosity got the best of her.

"What is the flu?" She blurted out.

"Oh, I am sorry! I forgot you weren't a muggle-born. The flu is a muggle virus, usually Witches and Wizards are ammune to it, but there is a new strain that the Wizarding community is not ammune to."

Ginny still didn't really get it. "A virus? Then can't you just give them a potion?"

"Muggle viruses don't work the same way as wizard viruses, potions don't have any affect on them."

Ginny felt like she should have known that. "Oh. Well, thank you," she said before leaving.

Breakfast was about to start, but Ginny wasn't feeling all that hungry. So she went to the Library, deciding that she really needed to catch up on her homework. Part of the reason for that decision was how stupid she felt after that conversation with Madame Pomfrey. And she still didn't understand this, "flew." It sounded to her like if someone caught it, they should just set it free. Stupid muggle viruses with muggle cures.

Ginny took a seat, and then realized she didn't bring her homework with her. She stared at the empty library, everyone else was at breakfast. She started to remember that first kiss with Blaise. She remembered what she thought of Blaise. She remembered telling herself that she would never judge Blaise Zabini again.

And what has she done continuously since then? Judge Blaise Zabini. She remembered thinking she was so fucking mature, for deciding that she would stop judging a person. But she hadn't. She hadn't stopped judging that person, she hadn't matured at all. But she did feel like the person who thought those things about Blaise back then and the person she was now were two totally different people. Was it really just a few months ago?

But how was that possible, that she hasn't matured at all but is a different person? Could she really have changed without maturing at all?

Ginny started to evaluate the past few months. She thought back to all her memories, all her thoughts. When the realization hit her she gasped. Had she really been that childish? That selfish? She was like a fucking baby, the relative that always manipulates you to do whatever they want you to do. And she hated herself.

Ginny left the library, and started running. She didn't even know where she was running to, she just had to be moving all of a sudden. Had to run away from her thoughts. When she finally stopped running she was in her room. Collapsing on her bed, she tried to think of why she started to run, why she had this lingering feeling of darkness in her. But she didn't really have enough energy to think.

Ginny just stared at the ceiling, not caring enough to go to class. She started to imagine being called to Dumbledore's office, him asking her why she skipped the whole day of lessons, ask her what was she thinking.

And she would answer truthfully, "I don't know."


	27. What Blaise Zabini Thought He Knew

**Disclaimer: I do not own it still.**

**A/N: **You know how I said that this might be finished by April? I lied.

And I am really sorry for a few things.

1. Not replying to snowfire81, who totally rocks by the way, so thank you for being the only one to review this week.

2. For taking so long to write this, but I really struggled with this chapter.

3. You'll understand the third reason after you read it:P (Don't kill me!)

It was the second day in a week that Blaise Zabini has been allowed to sleep in his own bed. But Blaise hasn't been getting a lot of sleep.

He had a lot to think about. And he _had to _think about these things. His mind forced him to against his will. There were so many unanswered questions, his mind now was forcing him to answer.

_What happened with Hermione?  
_

The details are foggy, but Blaise can remember feeling something strong for her that morning he got sick. Something he had never felt for anyone before. Was it the sickness that made him feel that? Blaise knew he could blame it on his health _to an extent, _but those feelings just didn't fly into his head out of nowhere. Could it be possible, at all, that he had feelings for _Hermione Granger?  
_

He thought of Hermione. Thought of her face, her round cheeks, her bushy hair that wasn't so bothersome anymore for some reason. Now to think of it, she wasn't so bad. But Blaise knew at that moment he didn't like her.

So, did it really matter exactly _what _happened with Hermione?

_What about Ginny?_

Was there any chance at all that he could get together with Ginny? He knew that those times he kissed her meant something, _everything, _to him, but he didn't know what they meant to her. They could have been nothing. They were so long ago, they didn't feel real anymore. Was it possible that Ginny was just playing him this whole time?

But Ginny never really did anything, Blaise knew. He just built it up in his head. They haven't even properly talked since - _ever. _He has never had a proper conversation with Ginny, that he can remember.

Blaise knew there was something wrong with that. How could he love a girl who he barely knows? There was a time that he thought he knew everything about Ginny, but now he knows that is not true. He was too busy in the _fantasy _of Ginny to pay attention to the _reality _of her.

Blaise felt stupid. He felt embarassed, and annoyed at himself. But most of all, he felt like there was a weight lifted from his shoulders. His head felt clearer and airy. _He did not like Ginny Weasley. _He started laughing to himself, started pacing the deserted Slytherin common room. _HE DID NOT LIKE GINNY. _He did not like Ginny. She no longer controlled his thoughts.

Well, Blaise knew, she never really did control his thoughts. The silly idea of Ginny that Blaise built up in his head controlled his thoughts, always making them center around her. But he knew now that won't happen anymore. He started to laugh out loud, with no idea why.

In the middle of his laughing fit, a group of girls came through the entrance to the common room, the pack led by Pansy.

"Hey Blaise, what's so funny?" She asked with a puzzled look. Blaise just smiled back at her, thinking about all those silly things he thought he knew in the begining of the year. Like how Slytherins didn't really have friends. That was the farthest from the truth. He just never really understood friendship, that it is a two-way street. Pansy tried to become friends with him, but he was too caught up in his thoughts to realise it. He never thought for a second that a Slytherin would try to make friends with him, or anyone. But thinking back, he saw friendship a lot in his house.

Blaise started to laugh a little bit harder. _How had he made it to sixth year without making a single friend? _The thought was kind of hilarious in its own way. He could have made so many friends, but he was too busy thinking he knew everything. Blaise could hardly breathe, he was laughing so hard. He needed some air.

He didn't even know that he was walking to go outside until someone stopped him. "Hey, Blaise, can we talk for a sec?" The redheaded girl in front of him asked.

Talk? Now? What was there to talk about? _There was absolutely nothing to talk about! _Blaise started to laugh harder at this. Ginny wanted to talk, now, and there was not a single reason why they should talk! The whole thing was just so fucking hilarious.

And as he laughed with no signs of stopping, Blaise knew that he was not going to let his 7th year at Hogwarts be the same as the last six. He would not let the oppurtunity to make friends slip by another year.

Because the one thing Blaise always knew, was that Slytherin was the house of oppurtunities. And it was time he started to take advantage of them.

**End.**

**A/N: **Okay, so I kind of finished early. Don't kill me, okay? I know that everyone was waiting for them to get together, and then they didn't, and then they kinda did, but then they didn't, and then they both went sorta - kinda - insane. Isn't that a great story? Haha.

Ahh, I know. I am sorry. But there will be an epilogue, and maybe a sequel if enough people want one and I think of a good one. And please, comments are lovely. Please comment.


	28. SEQUEL!

A/N: I finally started to write the sequel, its called Blaise Zabini's Best Year Yet. Go check it out!


End file.
